


Отче

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [21]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родители должны помочь своим детям познать мир</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отче

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: в тексте присутствует кинк изнасилования и сомнительного согласия  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Отче"

– Ты медлишь и медлишь, ты обманываешь меня снова и снова!

– Неужели так трудно понять, мне нужен материал! Я создам для тебя спутницу, но я не могу сделать её из воздуха!

Я смотрю в твои заплаканные глаза, ты всегда плачешь при виде меня. Плачешь и отводишь взгляд. Отче, неужели я так уродлив, или причина в другом? Чувство вины, оно не дает тебе поднять взгляд? 

Зачем я отправился искать тебя в Лондон? Деревня была мерзким местом, но город – это воистину Вавилонская шлюха. Я с упоением безумца погружаюсь в этот мир каждую ночь. Я наблюдаю за актёрами, я выхожу на улицы. Я прочитал и выучил наизусть все твои книги, отче. Мог бы помогать тебе резать трупы, но ведь ты даже не подумаешь предложить мне работать вместе. Для тебя я был и останусь куском дохлого мяса, ты не желаешь меня учить.

Так что моим учителем стал Лондон. Ты, отче, научил меня одиночеству. Город научил меня ненавидеть и убивать. Твои книги рассказали мне о любви, а Лондон мне показал, во что люди её превратили. Изгадили кровью и прочими выделениями ваших слабых тел. Любовь можно продавать и покупать, её можно превратить в удовольствие и вырвать из чужого тела самым неестественным образом. Да, я это видел. Как один мужчина прижал другого к стене в грязной подворотне и навалился сверху. А потом дергал своей задницей и хрюкал, будто свинья. Когда всё закончилось, нижний мужчина упал и потерял сознание. Я убил его, просто склонился над ним и свернул ему шею. Оскверненный таким отвратительным образом, он не мог жить на этой земле. Я проследил за вторым мужчиной. Он оказался богачом. Я изучал его, как ты изучаешь останки людей. Я следил и подглядывал, я видел и учился. Да, теперь я знал, как мужчины могут унижать друг друга, я сам мог бы это попробовать, позволить вашему миру испачкать меня. Но не раньше, чем уничтожу этого человека. Каждый вечер он выходил на улицы Лондона, чтобы нести грязь и мерзость. Я встретил его в очередной подворотне, он вздрогнул при виде моего лица. Меня это не удивило, так ведут себя все люди.

– Красивые у тебя глаза. Наверное, до того, как обод колеса прошёлся по твоей роже, ты и сам был ничего. Как насчёт того, чтобы заработать немного деньжат, парень? – сказал он тогда.

Я посмотрел в его глаза, отче, и не увидел там ничего человеческого. Даже я содрогнулся. Убил его быстро и бросил тело на мостовой. Почти бегом вернулся в театр и мыл руки снова и снова, пока кожа не начала пылать. Но с тех пор, отче, что-то случилось со мной, я заразился от этого человека неизвестной страшной болезнью. Ибо, отче, я увидел, как ты красив. Почему ты, столь хрупкий, столь прекрасный, не мог сделать меня таким же? Разве не создал господь людей по образу своему и подобию? Я стал всё чаще приходить в твой дом: на улице мне мешали любоваться твоим страхом, твоими слезами. Я старался, отче, я пытался победить свою болезнь. Но сегодня, когда ты вновь отвернулся от меня с отвращением и страхом во взгляде, я не выдержал, я позволил мерзости Лондона затопить мой разум. Я сжал твоё горло чуть сильнее, чем обычно. Бросил тебя на пол у стола для разделки плоти, связал твои руки куском ткани. Ты быстро очнулся, в твоих зрачках плескались ярость и ненависть. Мне понравилось смотреть, как эти чувства меняют твоё лицо.

– Ты убьёшь меня, наконец, или нет?!

– Нет, отче, сегодня я не смерти от тебя хочу, а знания. Как это называется? Эксперимент? Учебное пособие? Люди разрывают могилы, лишая своих соплеменников загробного покоя, и превращают их в учебные пособия. Так есть ли в природе худшая тварь, чем человек?

– И чему же ты будешь учиться? – ты облизываешь губы, смотришь в сторону стола с инструментами. Думаешь, я буду резать тебя? Банально рвать на части? Отче, отче, ты так наивен. Тебе нужно чаще выбираться на ночные улицы.

– Ты отказываешься создавать для меня бессмертную спутницу, ты лишаешь меня последней надежды на любовь. Хорошо, Франкенштейн, да будет так. С этого момента и до того, как моя супруга появится на свет, любовь мне будешь дарить ты.

Я никогда до этого не целовался, но Лондон учил меня. Надо схватить человека за волосы и слегка оттянуть голову назад. Осторожно, чтобы не сломать шею. Потом коснуться своими губами губ партнёра. Заставить его приоткрыть рот, а потом, если я не ошибся, сунуть свой язык в рот человека и касаться там всего, что угодно. Зубов, внутренней стороны щёк, но лучше языка. Когда языки переплетаются, людям приятно. Наверное, приятно. Ты только возмущённо мычишь и дергаешься подо мной, пытаешься укусить. От твоих движений у меня в животе появляется знакомая тяжесть. Я отстраняюсь, но не отпускаю твои волосы. Я мог бы смотреть в твои глаза вечно, отче. Плачь для меня. Ты пытаешься ударить меня ногами, я хватаю их, широко раздвигаю и устраиваюсь между ними. Когда мы соприкасаемся внизу, ты яростно кричишь. Тебя так возмутил этот холм в моих штанах? Он всегда появляется у мужчин, если им нравится женщина или мужчина, что в этом такого?

– Не прикасайся ко мне!

– Или что? Велишь мне умереть, и я умру? Отче, ты сам сказал: пугай меня жизнью. Разве есть в мире живых что-то более естественное, чем жажда плоти?

Я расстёгиваю твой жилет и рубашку. У тебя светлая, тонкая кожа, лишенная волос. Целую грудь, живот, потом лижу кончиком языка соски. После этого мужчины обычно сосут грудь женщины, а она запрокидывает голову назад и стонет от наслаждения. Я сжимаю твой сосок губами и сосу, ты тоже запрокидываешь голову и плачешь. Твоя грудь содрогается в рыданиях, шея беззащитно открыта. Я веду рукой от плеча до подбородка. Твои научные труды рассказали мне о живом электричестве, которое пронзает все тела на земле, которое и вернуло меня к жизни. Сейчас я чувствую его даже через перчатки, оно колет кожу, словно крошечные иголки.

– Нет! Не надо!

Я срываю с себя перчатки, плащ. В это время ты пытаешься уползти от меня, но я хватаю тебя за ноги и тяну обратно, буквально срываю с тебя обувь, штаны и бельё, ткань трещит под пальцами. Неосторожно я раню твоё бедро, из царапины, оставленной моими ногтями, выступает кровь, я жадно слизываю её, во рту остается металлический вкус. Это твой вкус, отче. Я снова отпускаю тебя, но лишь затем, чтобы спустить штаны и освободить себя. Снова ловлю, наваливаюсь сверху. Ты кричишь, остро, жалобно, будто слабая собака, которую рвут голодные, более сильные члены стаи. Я прижимаюсь к твоим бедрам, и мне становится безумно, запредельно хорошо. Но я не знаю, что делать дальше. Я лишь видел, как мужчины смазывают себя слюной, касаются своей плотью бедёр и резко дергают партнёра на себя. Значит, там должно быть отверстие? Наверное, то место, через которое выходят комки какой-то мерзости. Я должен его нащупать? Мне не хочется, я просто придавливаю тебя к полу и глажу по волосам. Тебя всего трясет. Я провожу ладонью по твоей спине, и ты не кричишь, ты не плачешь. Ты ждёшь, ждёшь, когда я раздавлю, когда поломаю и испачкаю тебя. 

Я переворачиваю тебя и смотрю в глаза. Даже сейчас ты отводишь взгляд, хотя в нем нет больше ничего, кроме животного ужаса. Это неправильно, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже хоть что-то чувствовал. Большинство тех мужчин стонали не от боли. Правда, вначале они друг друга ласкали тем запредельно мерзким способом. Ладно, я сделаю так для тебя. Только для тебя, отче. Я опускаюсь вниз и беру в рот твой член, начинаю сосать, стараясь не поранить зубами. Ты тихо вздыхаешь и закрываешь глаза, твоё тело расслабляется, я могу погладить твой живот. Но это не победа, отче, я знаю. Ты просто устал сражаться. Я ласкаю долго, пока ты не начинаешь расти и твердеть у меня во рту. Мне приятно, я рад, что тебе хорошо. Я зажмуриваюсь, отпускаю тебя. Не могу терпеть, позывы к освобождению становятся невыносимыми. Что-то должно выйти из моего тела, оно уже выходило, когда я ласкал себя рукой. Я снова жестоко набрасываюсь на тебя, смазываю член, как те мужчины на улицах, и одним движением проникаю в отверстие меж твоих бедер.

Наверное, это всё неправильно. Скорее всего, это место для такого не предназначено. Мы кричим оба, ты буквально визжишь от боли, ты пытаешь вырваться, бьёшься затылком об пол и снова плачешь. Я кричу от невероятного удовольствия, когда меня обхватывает горячее тепло узкого коридора. Я прижимаю тебя к себе, целую шею, покусываю кожу.

– Нет, не надо! Только не двигайся! Вытащи! Слышишь, я приказываю!

Только два слова ворвалось в моё сознание. Приказываю? Отче, ты всё ещё веришь, что ты мой хозяин? Не двигаться? То есть не обнимать, не целовать и не двигать бёдрами? Ну уж нет, Виктор. Я ласкаю тебя, двигаю бедрами вначале медленно, потом всё быстрее.

– Стой, стой, стой, – ты шепчешь эти слова, будто молитву, твои ноги безвольно раскинуты, я развязал твои руки, и ты вцепляешься скрюченными пальцами мне в одежду. Это странное действо там меняет тебя. Твоя кожа темнеет от прилившей крови, ты весь потный и влажный внутри и снаружи. Я лижу всё, до чего могу дотронуться языком. Ты больше не сопротивляешься, когда я слизываю пот и слёзы.

– Мне дали имя, отче. Меня зовут Калибан. Я видел: когда люди испытывают удовольствие, они произносят имя того, кто его подарил.

– Мне больно, я буду проклинать твоё имя! – ты сглатываешь слёзы, пытаешься закрыться руками, когда я обхватываю пальцами твой член. Ты врёшь, отче, снова и снова. Почему ты так голодно сжимаешь меня внутри, почему ты так течёшь спереди? Почему так громко кричишь, когда я ласкаю тебя?

– Имя, Виктор, – я делаю, как те мужчины, я продолжаю двигаться в узком горячем проходе и пережимаю твою плоть у основания.

– Калибан! Да!

Я отпускаю тебя, и ты взвиваешься над полом, как натянутая струна, поднимаешь меня своим хрупким, нежным телом. Вот она, сила природы, Виктор. Я тоже отпускаю жар в животе. Это не похоже на привычное механическое высвобождение. Живое электричество искрами сверкает перед глазами, проносится сквозь меня, как разряд молнии. Я падаю на тебя, на секунду позволяя себе забыться.

Ты не даёшь мне покоя, спихиваешь с себя. Я выхожу из твоего тела и отстраняюсь, ты сжимаешься на полу в клубок. Я хочу погладить твои волосы, но ты отбрасываешь мою руку.

– Я создам для тебя женщину, монстр. Убирайся! – ты рычишь эти слова, будто дикий зверь. Твоё искажённое чистой ненавистью лицо совершенно до последней черты.

– Позволь мне помочь тебе, омыть тебя, – я касаюсь рукой твоего бедра. Ты говорил, что тебе больно? Крови нет, значит, повреждения либо не сильны, либо не видны.

– Убирайся! – в твоём крике так много отчаянной боли. Я тоже так кричал, отче. Когда ты покинул меня, оставил извиваться от боли и ужаса в моей собственной крови.

Я молча поднимаюсь и одеваюсь, ты всё ещё у меня в ногах. Я приношу из комнаты одеяло и заворачиваю тебя в него, ты пытаешь сопротивляться, даже бьёшь меня. Я молча несу тебя в комнату и укладываю на кровать.

– Я вернусь, отче.

– Будь ты проклят, – в твоих глазах больше нет слёз.

– Создай для меня женщину, – говорю я, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, – и пусть она будет прекрасна. Так же прекрасна, как ты, мой отче, Виктор Франкенштейн.


End file.
